Just A Late Night in the Office
by blackraven316
Summary: Kate and Gibbs give in to their fantasies!


It was late in the evening when Gibbs finally looked up from his computer. His team had left for the night. It was a Friday night and he was sure Kate had a date and Tony had some blonde college coed to keep him company. But Gibbs had no one. However, he wished he had Kate. She was so incredibly sexy and feisty. He wanted her so fucking bad.

He wanted to finger fuck her in the elevators; make her scream his name over and over as she came all over his fingers. Then he's shove her over his desk and pull up her tight little skirt to pull down her panties... Gibbs groaned as he pictured Kate Todd bent over his desk with her tight little ass in the air waiting for him to fuck her senseless. His hand slowly roamed down to his semi-hard erection. He grasped it tightly, lightly tugging on it as images of him fucking his Katie filled his mind. All the different positions he would take her in. Her screaming his name as he would cum in her tight little cunt, her titties bouncing around as he fucked her hard. "Fuck, Kate..." he moaned.

He was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't hear the elevator doors open and Kate stepping out. She wasn't surprised to see him still here, in fact she expected it and tonight she was counting on it. Tonight she was going to seduce Gibbs... She had been watching how he looked at her and sometimes she would catch him staring at her ass or her tits. Sometimes when she was feeling playful she would intentionally drop something right in front of him, so she could bend over and stick her ass directly at him. She knew he always looked. He was so easy to read.

But she didn't expect was to find Gibbs moaning in his chair as he rubbed his hard cock. She watched fascinated as he cupped his balls with one hand and stroked his length with the other. He was so BIG! She drooled as she watched him fuck his hand. Her fingers itched to reach out to touch his dick. "Kaaaattee!" he groaned as he rubbed it harder. Kate froze. Did he just?... her name?... he's fantasizing about me! She realized.

Smirking, she took off her trench coat she was wearing to reveal her sexy outfit. She was wearing a pair of black 4 inch stilettos, the tiniest little black thong she could find, and a bra so sheer you could see her nipples straining to get out.

"Gibbs..." she purred. Gibbs froze and opened his eyes. There standing before him was Kate Todd looking like the perfect wet dream. His jaw dropped as he took in everything from the tiny triangle of silk between her legs to the "fuck me stilettos" and matching bra. Her nipples begging for his attention.

She straddled his lap and kissed him fully on the lips. She ground her hips into his and gasped. His erection was so hard and long and... big. She wanted it! Gibbs was slowly coming out of his daze to realize Kate was straddling him and grinding her hips into his. "Kate... " he whispered as he grabbed her hips, forcing her to rub his erection with her core harder. Kate moaned and ran her fingers up to tangle in his silvery hair.

His fingers traveled to her thong. He traced the back to dip his finger between her ass cheeks. She squirmed and tried to push his fingers to where she needed then the most. But Gibbs was too fast for her. He gathered her into his arms and laid her on his desk. He leaned over so his body was pressed into hers. "Stay" he commanded her as he moved away to unbutton his shirt. Kate whimpered at the loss of his contact. She opened her eyes to see him pulling his shirt off. He watched as her little pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. Gibbs sat in his chair and pulled her hips to the edge of the table. He pushed her legs up so her knees were up by her head and her pussy was on full display for him and pushed her thong to the side. He blew warm air over her sex and grinned as she squirmed and moaned.

"Look at that tight little pussy. It's all for me isn't it?" he purred. Kate moaned and nodded. "Yes, always for you. My pussy is always hot and wet for you, Gibbs." she purred back at him. Gibbs felt himself get harder as he dipped his tongue into her sweet wetness. Kate arched her back and moaned. Gibbs ran his tongue up and down her slit, pushing it deep into her warmth to explore. He grabbed her clit between his teeth and bit gently. Kate cried out and tugged on his hair, letting him know that what he was doing felt amazing. She was so wet and horny she knew it wouldn't take long til she came.

"Cum for me, Katie." he growled. The intensiveness in his voice and the vibrations on her clit pushed her off the edge. Bucking her hips into his mouth, she cried out as she came all over his tongue. "Fuck! Gibbs!... oh God, yes! GIBBS!" Kate screamed. Gibbs sucked and licked up every drop of her hot juices. When he was done he came back up to find Kate panting and massaging her breasts. Growling, he pulled her hands away and replaced them with his. "Mine!" he growled. He grabbed at her tits, squeezing them hard. "God, Kate... you have no idea how many times a day I fantasize about these." Kate moaned and said, "Probably the same amount of times I fantasize about your cock." she reached out to stroke his beautiful dick. Gibbs growled deep in his throat and pressed his hips into hers. "You fantasize about me?"

"All the time. I think about you taking me in all different kinds of places. The van, against your boat, on my desk, in the interrogation room, up against the wall..." she gasped as he bit her nipple hard. "I will." he promised her. "I will take you in all those places and so many more." he said as he ripped her thong off. After hearing about all the places Kate wanted him to fuck her, he couldn't wait. Kate moaned at his forcefulness and grasped his hard cock in her hands rubbing her thumb over the head. He ripped her bra off too and stepped back to look at her. She sat there on his desk wearing nothing but her heels with her hair mussed and her tits moving up and down as she panted hard, just waiting for a hard fuck from Gibbs.

She decided to give Gibbs a little show. She stood up and pushed him down in his chair. He watched mesmerized as Kate began to touch herself. She started with her tight nipples, rolling them and pinching them between her fingers. She laid down so her entire body was on display for her boss. Kate arched her back and moaned his name as she dipped her fingers into her cunt. Gibbs groaned and grabbed his cock again. She turned her head to look at him and licked her lips as she saw him fisting his glorious erection. "Stick a finger in" he whispered unable to take his eyes of her wet pussy and the action that was going on there.

"You like that, don't you Gibbs?" she whispered. "Fuck yeah" he panted watching as she slipped a finger deep inside her. "I'm going to fuck you so damn hard Kate. You won't be able to sit properly tomorrow." he said. Kate moaned. "Yes... I want that. I get so hot and horny when I see you being rough with a suspect in the interrogation room." Gibbs' sucked in a breath. "You wish it was you, don't you? You wish it was you I was being rough with, don't you. You naughty girl!" he growled. Kate moaned. "I am a naughty girl... maybe you should punish me." she whispered as she withdrew her fingers from her cunt and held them up so Gibbs could suck the juices off. He sucked hard eagerly getting every drop he could. He locked his eyes with Kate's but movement drew his attention down towards her pussy. He saw her other hand rubbing her clit fast and hard. He growled and pulled her hand out from between her legs.

He stood up and yanked her up. Kate gasped and moaned as he turned her around and shoved her over his desk, her ass up in the air. "No way, baby. You've been a bad girl. You're not allowed to pleasure yourself." Kate whimpered and tried to rub her ass over the front of his pants. Gibbs cupped her wet sex with his hand. "This pussy is all mine." Kate tried to grind her core into the palm of his hand and panted, "Yes Gibbs! It's all yours. You can have whatever you want, just fuck me already!" Gibbs pulled back and spanked her hard. Kate cried out in pleasure and pain. She felt her pussy juices dripping down the inside of her thigh. Gibbs groaned as he watched her little pink ass ripple under his hand when he slapped it. He liked that so he did it again. Kate cried out again and begged him to fuck her. Gibbs pulled his pants down the rest of the way and lined up his hard dick with her pussy.

He rammed himself into her and cried out at the feel of her tight cunt holding his cock like a glove. "Fuck!" Kate yelled at the feeling of hie length deep inside her. Gibbs grabbed her hips and pounded her hard. The slopping sounds of his balls slapping against her ass turned him on and he fucked her harder. Kate desperately tried to find something to hold on to. She gripped the edge of the desk and held on tight. He was going so hard and fast and rough, it felt like she was going to be split apart. But in a good way. He circled her waist to find her clit and pinched it. Kate screamed and came all over his dick. Gibbs pounded her pussy for another 30 seconds before he groaned and pulled her hair up to kiss her while he shot his hot cum all up in her pussy. They collapsed together on his desk, both panting hard. Kate whimpered as he pulled out of her and dropped down on the floor. Kate sat in his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. She looked up at him and he kissed her deeply. "Wanna head back to my place? I can show you my boat...?" he whispered suggestively and wiggled his brows at her. "Naughty boy..." she whispered as they rushed to put their clothes on and race back to his house.


End file.
